The First Date
by BlueJay25
Summary: 4th in the Daylight Saga. A series of 'firsts' for the Clan, including Goliath and Elisa's first 'date'.


Gargoyles: The Daylight Saga

"The First Date"

Author: BlueJay

Summary: Lexington and Broadway's first day of school. Hudson's first day out. Angela's first day of classes. Brooklyn's first brand-new motorcycle. Goliath and Elisa's first 'date'.

Author's Notes: Takes place after 'Hunter's Moon'. 'The Goliath Chronicles' don't exist in this universe...

Warning: There may be spanking in this series...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.

...

Goliath stood outside the brick building called an elementary school.

It had now been a week since Alexander cast his spell that had rendered the Clan human during the day and their true selves at night.

In that week's time, they had begun to adjusting to life as humans by day.

Goliath had begun learning his new found job as Head Security Officer for Castle Wyvern.

Angela had enrolled in classes at New York University with a focus on History and Art (it turned out she had always wanted to learn to paint, as well.)

Today, she would she would start taking those classes for the first time.

Brooklyn had gotten Matt Bluestone to teach him how to drive a car and had taken his driver's test and passed with flying colors.

He had then taken his motorcycle license test and also passed it.

Today, for the first time, he intended to go buy himself a new motorcycle.

Hudson had not as yet ventured from the safety of Castle Wyvern, but today would be his first outing as a human. He intended to spend it with his friend, Robbins.

And Broadway and Lexington, both now dressed in smart looking uniforms consisting of white polo shirts, blue blazers, and khaki slacks, were starting their first day of school.

The two 'de-aged' hatchlings had adjusted reasonably well to being children once more...though that could be because the longer they were children the more like them they would become.

Though they retained their adult memories, for the most part, their mannerisms and behaviors were becoming increasingly child-like.

"Do you both remember what you are supposed to say?" Goliath asked the two boys as they stood to either side of him, also staring at the school building.

"My name is Lexington Scott," Lexington piped up, "and I am seven years old. I'll be in Second Grade."

"And my name is Brody Scott," Broadway said, "and I am eight years old and I'll be in Third Grade. How come I had to change my name and he didn't?"

"Because, according to Xanatos, 'Broadway' is not a typical human name," Goliath explained to him, "whereas Lexington apparently is. Do not fret, you will still be 'Broadway' to us."

This seemed to satisfy the blonde hair chubby cherub, as he simply nodded.

"Now then," Goliath asked them. "Who am I?"

"You're 'David Scott', our uncle," 'Brody' stated, seriously.

"And you're our legal guardian because our parents are dead," Lexington stated, proudly.

Goliath nodded. Xanatos and Fox had felt it best to give each of them a 'cover story', a background, just to be on the safe side.

So he had become 'David Scott', Head of Security for the Xanatos' personal living quarters, father to one grown daughter, and uncle/guardian to one adult and two juvenile nephews.

Hudson, who was now 'Duncan Scott', was _his _uncle and former guardian-as well as a retired security guard, as well.

While Goliath did not approve of the idea of faking lives they had not lived, he did see the importance of it and therefore had reluctantly agreed...since it meant keeping his 'family' safe.

"Very good," he told them. "Are you both ready?"

The two little boys, one light headed and the other dark, both nodded in unison.

Behind the three of them, waiting and watching, was the Xanatoses, Owen, Hudson, Angela, and Brooklyn.

"Very well," Goliath told them. "Let us go, then."

Taking each of their hands, as he had seen the other parents entering the building doing, he walked with them into the building.

Fox had gotten a lay out of the school and prepared him so that he would know exactly where to go.

They found Lexington's classroom easily enough.

"Thanks, Gol...uh, Uncle David," the boy said, smirking. "See you this afternoon."

With that, and without looking back, he walked into the classroom.

Goliath nodded, having a feeling there would be no issues with the younger of the two boys as Lexington had always loved learning and this was a dream come true for him.

'Brody' on the other hand...

As they walked to his class, he could tell the lad was nervous.

"You will do fine," he assured him, as he had often done as a warrior. "I am certain of it."

The boy's blue eyes were wide with anticipation, but also worry as well. "What if...what if no one likes me?" he asked, timidly.

Goliath stopped and bent down, turning him towards him. "You are one of the friendliest individuals I know," he reminded him. "I am certain that there will be someone that wishes to be your friend."

"What if..." the boy asked. "What if they find out I can't read good...?"

"Fox assures me that you are reading on the same level as your classmates," he told him. "You are a bright boy, 'Brody'. Never forget that."

The boy nodded, seemingly reassured, and they continued on to his classroom.

Upon arriving, he glanced up at his 'uncle'. "Thanks, Goliath," he whispered up at him.

Goliath smiled. "You are welcome, Broadway," he whispered back. "Now, you had best hurry..." He gave him a gentle push towards the door.

The boy surprised him by wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing tightly.

Goliath awkwardly returned the hug.

As a warrior under his direct command, it would not have done for him and the Trio to be so affectionate with each other. It simply was not the Gargoyle way...

But given their current circumstances, he supposed it would be acceptable.

"Go on now," he urged the boy, gently. "Do not forget that Owen will be picking you and your brother up."

"I won't," the boy promised him. "Say 'hi' to Elisa for me."

Goliath smiled at that.

Today, he and the beautiful police detective were going on their very first 'date', as the humans called it.

"I shall," he promised the lad. "Now, go on."

The boy nodded and scampered into his classroom.

Goliath chuckled and then turned to head out of the building. He walked to where the others all waited.

"How did it go?" Xanatos asked him, smirking.

"Very well," he told him, and then glanced at the others. "Shall we start our day?"

"I'm ready, Father," Angela told him, excitedly.

"Me, too," Brooklyn smirked, his sunglasses flashing in the light.

"I am as ready as I am ever gonna get, lad," Hudson told him, hesitantly.

Goliath nodded, smiling.

"Then, let us go..."

...

Angela walked onto the New York University campus with excitement.

If only Princess Katherine and Guardian Tom could see her now!

How proud they would be of her, she knew.

Her father and mother, whom she had seen quite a bit of in the last week, certainly were.

Though it was clear Demona, or rather 'Dominique' as she was known while in human form, still clearly held onto her predjudices and hatred she _was _making an effort to not show it in front of her.

Angela loved her all the more for that.

Not only had she paid for her tuition, but she also took her shopping and bought her many, many beautiful clothes to wear during the day.

Goliath had been reluctant to allow this, at first, but seeing how much having some sort of relationship with her mother meant to his daughter, he had agreed.

So long as his former mate behaved herself, everything would be okay. He would still keep an eye on her, just to be safe.

This was more than all right with Angela, who knew he only worried so much because he cared so much.

She supposed there could be worse things than having an overprotecting father.

Like having no father at all, she thought to herself as she walked to the building her first class was in.

Xanatos and Fox had explained how 'college life' worked.

Such things like classes, lectures, homework, tests, mid-terms, finals, and everything else in-between that they thought she would need to know that would prepare her a bit better.

They did not prepare her to come face to face with a very familiar face as she walked into her first class, though.

"MacBeth!" she exclaimed at the sight of the immortal Scotsman, who was dressed in a tan suit and tie.

He sat behind the desk that was obviously meant for the instructor of the class. He looked up at her, confused.

"Do I know you, lass?" he asked her, curiously. "There is a wee bit of something about you, I must say..."

"It's me," she told him. "Angela. You know, Goliath's daughter...and Demona."

She winced, remembering the deep emnity between this man and her mother.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "you've changed quite a bit since we last saw each other, lass," he told her, smirking.

She nodded. "Let's just say someone was playing with magic when they shouldn't have been," she told him. "We become human during the day now..."

"The entire Clan?' MacBeth asked, surprised. "Like Demona?"

Angela nodded. "Yes," she told him. "We each got to choose how we wished to spend our days...I wished to come to the University."

He smiled brightly at that. "A scholar, then," he said, grinning. "You certainly don't take after your mother, then..."

"No," Angela agreed with him. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the professor for this class," he told her, grinning. "You, my girl, are now one of my students."

Angela frowned. "But I thought the professor's name was Lennox MacDuff...?" she asked, puzzled.

"That is the name I go by now," he told her. "My real one has become just a bit of a joke-that's to Shakespeare."

"I can imagine," Angela told him. "So, we'll be seeing a lot of each other..."

"Is that all right with you? You can always transfer to another class if you like," he told her. "Me, personally, there is no problem. My quarrel is with your mother, child. Not you."

"No," Angela told him. "I'll be fine. Where should I sit?" She glanced at the 'stepped' seats.

"Anyplace is good," he told her, grinning. "I am, by no means, quiet, lass." They both laughed.

Just then, several more students entered and Angela decided it was probably best for her to choose a seat.

So, her mother's oldest enemy was going to be her teacher.

She could just see the look on Demona's face if she found out!

Well, then, she simply wouldn't tell her.

Angela smiled.

She thought was going to like University life.

A lot.

...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt Bluestone asked Brooklyn, curiously.

"Sure, man, why not?" Brooklyn asked him. "Goliath, uh I mean, 'Uncle David' said it was okay and even let Xanatos give me the money."

They were currently in a motorcycle shop, about to purchase one.

Matt shook his head. "I know you got your license and all," he said, "but wouldn't a car be better...?"

"No way, man," Brooklyn said, smirking. "A bike is way cooler!"

"If you say so," Matt told him, shrugging. "So, which one?"

"Good question," Brooklyn said. "They all just look so cool..."

"Perhaps I can help," the man that owned the shop came over to them. "What exactly are you gentlemen looking for today?"

"He's looking," Matt told him, jerking his thumb at Brooklyn. "I'm just here for moral support."

The man glanced at Brooklyn, expectantly. "Uh, well," the gargoyle-turned-man said, shrugging. "I want something cool and fast..."

The man grinned. "Most motorcycles are both of those," he told him. "Can you be more specific?"

"Uh, well," Brooklyn thought a moment and then smiled. "You got anything in crimson?"

"Of course," the man said, "we have several selections." He then proceeded to show them all of them.

There were about five crimson motorcycles in the shop, each a different style and model.

"Which one is the cheapest?" Matt asked, curiously.

"That would be this one," the man told them. "It's a steal at ten thousand dollars..."

Matt let out a whistle, glancing at Brooklyn. "How much did you say Xanatos gave you?"

"He didn't," Brooklyn told him. "He just gave me this to use." He held up a credit card.

Matt's eyes widened and he turned to the man at the shop. "We'll take the most expensive one, then," he told him, smirking. "How much?"

"That would be this one," he said, pointing to the very last model he'd shown them. "It's $100,000."

Matt grinned. "He'll take it," he told him, smirking.

Brooklyn frowned. "Are you sure, Matt?" he asked him. "That's a lot of money."

"Hey," Matt told him, looking like the Cheshire cat, "if money-bags didn't give a you limit then it won't matter. He can afford it, remember?"

Brooklyn grinned also. "Yeah," he told him. "Yeah, he can." He glanced at the motorcyle he was about to buy.

He couldn't wait to get her out on the road and try her out!

...

Goliath knocked on Elisa's door.

He was dressed in a light blue polo-shirt, navy blue slacks, and a navy blue blazer. His hair was pulled into a tail at the nap of his neck.

Having done a bit of research on the subject of 'first dates', he held in his hands a bouquet of Elisa's favorite flowers and a box of candy.

When she opened the door, his mouth dropped open.

Elisa looked radiant in a light blue, sleeve-less, spaghetti-strapped calf-length dress with matching flat-heeled pumps.

"Hello," he greeted her, swallowing hard.

"Hey there, Big Guy," she said, smiling at his reaction. "Come on in." She stepped back away from the door to let him enter.

Entering, he handed her the flowers and the candy. "For you," he told her, gently.

Elisa took the flowers (which were white roses, by the way) and the candy. "Gee, Goliath," she told him, "you went all out, didn't you?"

He frowned. "Did I make a mistake?" he asked, curiously.

She smiled. "No, of course not," she told him, kissing his cheek. "Their lovely and thoughtful. Thank you."

He blushed and smiled. "I am glad you like them," he told her. "Shall we be going?"

She nodded. "Let me just put these in some water and grab my purse," she told him, heading into her kitchen area. "Where are we going, anyway?"

Goliath smiled. "That," he told her, "is a surprise."

She smiled, coming back over with a pale blue purse on her arm. "Well then," she told him, taking his arm, "I guess we should be going, then."

He nodded, staring into her deep brown eyes. "Yes," he said, "let's..."

Arm in arm, they left her apartment and headed out of her apartment building.

They decided to walk, to just enjoy the beautiful day, and they ended up at Central Park.

Elisa smiled. "Does this bring back memories?"

Goliath smiled. "Yes," he told her, "it does. Come with me."

Taking her hand, he led her through the park until they came to a very familiar spot.

Elisa gasped when she saw a blanket laid out with a picnic and chilled wine.

"Oh, Goliath," she said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

He smiled at her.

"This was where we spent our first day together," he reminded him. "I thought it should be where we spend our first 'date', as well."

Elisa grinned."At least this time," she told him, "I won't have to try and explain why I'm leaning against a statue all day."

He laughed at that, and took her hand to guide her over to the picnic that was awaiting them.

As they sat down, Elisa noticed there were some pretty fancy dishes. "You went all out," she told him, impressed.

He blushed. "To be truthful," he told her, "it was Fox that packed the picnic..."

She grinned at this.

"It's okay," she told him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "It's the thought that counts, anyway."

He smiled, turning her face a bit more towards him. He leaned down and let their lips gently meet.

Elisa deepened the kiss, finding her mind going blank and her heart startig to race.

When he pulled back, Goliath was looking a little breathless himself. "I love you," he told her, quietly.

She smiled back at him. "I love you, too," she said, reaching up to brush her fingers along his jaw line. "Now, let's eat!"

He laughed and nodded.

So, the rest of the afternoon was spent eating, drinking, and having a rather wonderful time.

As first dates go, it was a resounding success.

...

The Saga Continues...in "The Cookout".


End file.
